A Supporting Character
by Hinami Shirayuki
Summary: Pernahkah kau berpikir, dalam sebuah kisah, ada tokoh yang tak disebutkan namanya dan tak diketahui keberadaannya? "Terkadang, kita tak menjadi tokoh utama dalam sebuah kisah." OneSided NeruxLen. Bad at summary. RnR please? No flame! Warning inside!


_Terkadang— kita tak menjadi tokoh utama dalam suatu cerita._

_Bahkan ada kalanya kita hanya menjadi tokoh pendukung— yang tak merasakan indahnya cinta yang dikisahkan._

_Hanya menjadi sesosok pengamat cerita di balik layar._

_Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan tokoh lain…_

_Yang bahkan namanya mungkin tak disebutkan dalam suatu kisah?_

_Tersingkir oleh kisah tokoh utama yang terlalu indah._

"**A Supporting Character"**

**Story by Hinami Shirayuki**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha,Crypton Future Media, etc**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, ide pasaran, diksi hambar, pendek, dan sejuta kekurangan lainnya**

**Pairing : One-sided NeruxLen, slight RinxLen**

**Don't Like Don't Read~!**

**Keterangan::**

_**[blablabla] **_itu yang dikatakan Neru dalam hati

_**[Kagamine Len. Kagamine Len—**_

_**Pernahkah kau menyenandungkan namaku seperti aku selalu—**_

_**Melakukan itu dalam hati?]**_

Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang jatuh cinta pada salah satu pangeran sekolah. Gadis biasa yang ditakdirkan menyandang cinta tak terbalas. Dan yang selalu aku sadari, seorang gadis yang gagal mendapat peran sebagai tokoh utama.

Aku tidak akan menjadi salah satu gadis yang mengganggumu. Karena aku tahu, kau takkan menyukai cara yang dilakukan _fangirls_mu. Berteriak-teriak, menyanjungmu dengan kata-kata indah sampai bermake up tebal saat menjumpaimu—takkan ku lakukan itu. Aku dapat menangkap guratan tak suka di wajahmu. Tapi demi kesenangan mereka—kau mengalah dan membiarkan mereka menyentuh tanganmu yang belum pernah sekalipun ku sentuh.

Ya. Aku mengawasimu. Mengamatimu. Berusaha menafsirkan setiap lekuk ekspresi wajahmu.

Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, namun tak sekalipun keberanianku muncul untuk menyapamu. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya mencari informasi diam-diam, mencari peran di balik layar.

Aku juga takkan mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa—aku menyukaimu. Aku takut jika akan ada orang yang berkata,_Oh Akita Neru, punya hak apa kau mencintai Kagamine Len yang tampan itu? Kau tak punya kaca di rumah hah?_

Aku takut mereka dengan cepat menyadari ketidakpantasanku menaruh hati pada sosokmu. Aku takut mereka mencibirku, atau membanding-bandingkanku dengan—

—kekasihmu. Seorang gadis yang mengkhianatiku. Uh, apa boleh aku menyalahkannya seperti ini? Dia—Kagahime Rin—sahabatku sendiri, bahkan tak pernah tahu tentang perasaanku pada Len.

"_Nee, Neru-chan, aku berhasil mendapatkan kekasih."_

"_Siapa itu, Rin-chan?"_

"_Kagamine Len! Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama, Neru-chan. Aku tak menyangka dia akan menyatakan cinta padaku!"_

Rin tidak dapat melihat ribuan panah imajiner yang menusuk hatiku kala itu. Mungkin ini berlebihan, namun begitu ia menyebutkan namamu, semuanya berubah. Kepercayaanku pada Rin, bahkan itu berubah. Aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Rin tak memiliki salah apapun padaku, karena sekali lagi—dia tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa aku menyukaimu, Len. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menghilangkan rasa iri ini?

Aku hanya peran di belakang panggung—yang bahkan tak memiliki hak untuk menginjak panggung opera yang megah ini. Aku hanya gadis yang memasang mataku untuk mengawasi kedua tokoh utama yang berdansa.

Mungkin namaku bahkan takkan disebutkan dalam cerita. Kagamine Len dan Kagahime Rin, sang pangeran sekolah dengan gadis imut—pasangan serasi tahun ini. Jika itu judul ceritanya, maka nama Akita Neru takkan pernah disebutkan di paragraf manapun. Mereka telah memiliki cerita tersendiri, tanpa ada aku.

"Neru-_chan_, jangan bermain handphone terus. Aku mau cerita!"

Suara manja Rin berhasil membuatku menoleh. Baru aku sadari wajah Rin tampak begitu murung, seolah kebahagiaan telah diambil paksa dari wajahnya. Aku memandangnya bingung,"Kau kenapa, Rin-_chan_?"

"Aku diputuskan Len-_kun_!"

"Huh?"

Di mana kosakataku? Kenapa semuanya seolah menghilang dari otakku ketika otak ini berhasil mencerna _Rin bukan kekasih Len lagi dan itu artinya Len tidak mencintai siapapun lagi_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Rin sahabatku sendiri, tak seharusnya aku merasa senang saat wajah Rin semurung ini, tapi… mau bagaimana lagi?

Katakan aku kejam, tapi aku cukup senang—

"Aku tahu dia bohong jika bilang dia tidak mencintaiku. Ini semua hanya untuk menutupi penyakitnya."

—untuk sekejap saja.

"Pe-penyakit apa? Len.. sakit?" isi hatiku mulai menjadi tidak karuan. Rasa senang yang sempat tumbuh sebentar itu mendadak lenyap dan segala hal yang bersifat kelabu berebut tempat di hatiku.

Rin mengangkat bahu tanpa menghapus ekspresi suram di wajahnya. "Aku ikut ayahku ke tempat kerjanya berkali-kali dan aku sering melihat Len-_kun_ di sana."

Oh, aku ingat ayah Rin adalah dokter terkenal yang berbakat. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan sisi kekhawatiranku pada Len dalam sudut hatiku yang paling dalam dan tersembunyi—kemudian menggantinya dengan ekspresi simpati pada Rin.

Sudah berapa kali aku menjalani hal seperti ini? Aku yang bersandiwara untuk mendukung hubungan Rin dengan Len, namun _dark side_ dari hatiku memaksa untuk berbisik dalam hati : _semoga mereka cepat berpisah._

Oh, kenapa aku sekejam ini? Apakah aku dapat dikategorikan menjadi gadis munafik yang menusuk diam-diam dari belakang?

Tidak—aku tak bisa menusuk Rin—karena pisau yang dimiliki tokoh figuran yang tak disebutkan namanya dalam cerita—terlalu tumpul sehingga ia takkan bisa memasuki ajang kisah cinta tokoh utama.

Aku mendengar kabar bahwa sudah beberapa minggu Len tidak menampakkan sosok _charming_nya di area sekolah. Aku juga sudah jarang mendengar jeritan-jeritan _fangirls _yang menyerukan nama 'Len_-kuuuuuun_' hingga membuatku iri—karena sebagian dari mereka bisa menyentuh tangan Len.

Sementara Rin? Biasanya ia hanya akan melewati kumpulan _fangirls _itu dengan santai. Namun sudah beberapa kali ini—sejak Len tidak ada di sekolah—aku memergokinya menumpahkan air mata di dalam kelas.

Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah—memiliki hati yang telah terprogram untuk mendoakan mereka berpisah. Aku jadi merasa menjadi peran antagonis di sini. Peran antagonis biasanya akan masuk dalam cerita dan berusaha merusak hubungan kedua tokoh protagonis.

Tidak—peran antagonis masih lebih baik. Yang benar aku hanyalah tokoh yang tak disebutkan dalam cerita.

Dalam dorama atau manga, biasanya saat salah satu jatuh sakit maka kekasihnya akan menemaninya dengan setia sampai ajal menjemput. Mereka akan berusaha mengukir momen-momen indah dengan jejak senyuman agar menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan—pengganti saat-saat bersama kala mereka tak dapat bertemu lagi nantinya.

Atau seperti kasus Rin dan Len, aku pernah menonton dorama ketika sang lelaki jatuh sakit, kemudian ia membohongi kekasihnya bahwa ia tak lagi mencintai gadis itu. Dan saat gadis itu mengetahui penyakitnya—mereka berubah menjadi pasangan manis yang saling mencintai hingga akhirnya sang lelaki mencapai akhir hayat. Benar-benar suatu kisah yang manis.

Namun aku sering berpikir—di balik kisah manis mereka, adakah satu tokoh yang tak disebutkan dalam cerita—yang bahkan tak diketahui keberadaannya—mencintai sang tokoh utama dan jatuh pada cinta tak terbalas hingga akhir?

_**[Di balik kisah manis mereka, tentu ada yang cemburu.**_

_**Di setiap kisah manis, pasti ada tokoh yang tak disebutkan dalam ceritanya.**_

_**Yang tak diketahui keberadaannya.**_

_**Yang tak pernah terduga perasaannya—**_

_**Yang tak diketahui sutradara sehingga tersia-sia. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menjadi penonton atau peran di balik panggung.**_

_**Seperti aku.]**_

"Neru-_chan_~! Kemarin aku pergi ke rumah sakit dan menemukan Len-_kun_."

_**[Oh, mereka akan memulai kisah manis mereka rupanya.]**_

"Aku memintanya benar-benar jujur setelah aku mengetahui kenyataan tentang penyakitnya."

"Wah…. Lalu apa yang dia katakan Rin-_chan_? Dia masih mencintaimu kan?"

_**[Tolong katakan 'tidak', Rin. Katakan Len tidak mencintaimu.]**_

"Tentu saja."

_**[Doaku tidak terkabul]**_

"Len masih mencintaiku, Neru-_chan_. Aku yakin dia akan sembuh dan kami bisa menjalani kisah seperti biasa."

_**['Menjalani kisah seperti biasa' itu terdengar bagaikan aku akan sakit hati seperti biasa.]**_

Ternyata aku memang tak memiliki takdir untuk menjadi tokoh utama. Tokoh yang namanya tak disebutkan dalam cerita utama, tokoh yang tak memiliki hak untuk menginjakkan kaki di panggung opera.

Tokoh yang cintanya takkan diakui bagi para pengagum tokoh utama.

**~Owari~**

A/N :: Pfft~ Apa ini? Ini Cuma fic iseng produk kebosanan XD

Oh iya, ceritanya dorama yang ditonton Neru itu Koizora XD Hinami dapat inspirasi dari dorama itu, di balik kisah indah MikaHiro jangan-jangan ada tokoh lain yang sebenarnya suka sama Hiro tapi nggak disebutkan? XD

Review ya~! Demi kemajuan fic saya berikutnya lho. Silent readers yang punya kritik jangan ragu disalurkan lewat kotak review~ tapi NO FLAME~!

Etto, apa Hinami perlu buat sequel?


End file.
